


A good place to call home again

by laughingpineapple



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Ancient D'ni, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maintainers would join him soon, but he had expressed a wish that the first greeting to this new Age be carried out in silence and humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good place to call home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella/gifts).



 

 

 **A good place to call home again**

 

 

The first deep boom sprawled along the cliffs, rolled in their cracks and chasms and filled the air until it strayed and lost itself on the calm, welcoming surface of a lake.

The man who had appeared on the top of a veined ridge stood and watched, taking in the tangible reality beyond his words. He wrapped his stout figure in a coat he had carried with him, plain and brown not unlike his surroundings, and took his first step downwards.

 

He weighed the silence and let it rest as a companion on his shoulders: it felt deep enough and true enough to linger in that place over the clatter of people – of his people. He raised his head toward the thought of the countless hidden wonders of the world above, feeling their life as a blanket cast over the stillness he had chosen. What he wished to share – what that place knew and would teach to their sons and daughters – was gravity, an emptiness to be filled with the weights of belief and reason. It was closing one's eyes and focusing them inwards to observe and ponder the smallest changes, acquainting them to the darkness. It was learning to see the Tree through the wonders of the roots once again. Dark roots, and deep.

 

Ri'neref, leader of men and subject of the Ages, breathed in the spaces of a new home.

The cavern breathed with him in a joyful breeze.

He greeted it, “D'ni.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! You basically asked for D'niverse worldbuilding in your letter and... even if it's just a ficlet, I hope this delivers? Kind of literally at that...


End file.
